In general, an electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone, which should have a small size and high performance uses a configuration in which each functional module, such as a CCD camera or a display panel, is connected to a main electronic circuit module provided on a rigid substrate through a filmlike flexible substrate. As a method which connects terminals provided in the flexible substrate to circuit electrodes of the rigid substrate, a method is heretofore used in which electrical conduction is provided between the terminals and the circuit electrodes using an anisotropic conductive adhesive in which conductive particles are contained in thermosetting resin (for example, see PTL 1). In the patent literature example, solder particles are used as the conductive particles, the flexible substrate and the rigid substrate are bonded to each other by thermosetting resin, and the terminals of the flexible substrate are solder-bonded to the circuit board of the rigid substrate to provide electrical conduction.